T.K.O. (OK K.O.)
Summary Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for short, is K.O.'s anger sealed within his subconscious. T.K.O. first appeared in "Face Your Fears" as a shadowy version of K.O., but after help from the Shadowy Figure, his true form manifested. Turbo is the exact opposite of K.O.; an unhappy, selfish, and angry person. Turbo shows no desire for friendship or family, but pure destruction, chaos, and power. He tends to ignore others when they're trying to talk to him, and he shows no care when damaging physical property. Turbo is shown to hate compliments, seeing it as people pitying him and seeing him as a weakling. Unlike K.O., Turbo shows no mercy to anyone when fighting, especially his own friends and family. He even shows contempt for his friends and boss, sassing them sarcastically while casually destroying the plaza. Turbo shows no qualms with attacking his own mother, in which it was his K.O. taking back control, that stopped him from hurting and nearly killing his mom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | As least Low 4-C, possibly higher Name: Turbo K.O. (T.K.O. for short) Origin: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Gender: Male Age: 6-11 Classification: K.O.'s anger manifestation, K.O.'s other half Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Aura Projection, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Nullification, Energy Absorption, Power Mimicry (Replicated Rad's Telekinesis) and Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Was inconvenienced by Turbo Enid's Ice Breath) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Launched Rad out of orbit with a single punch, One shot Darrell's mecha, as well as a similar version to his Level 100 mecha, Took out Rad, Enid, Mr. Gar and Carol, Was able to fight on par with Boxmore Jr, who was able to take down the whole of Gars Bodega) | At least Small Star level (Struck Cool Sun so hard he split at FTL speeds), possibly higher (Had drained the power from everyone at the tournament. Was supposedly going to be used by Shadowy Venomous to destroy the universe) Speed: At least Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Boxmore Jr, who blitzed Enid) | At least Relativistic+ (Launched Boxbot Prime into Cool Sun at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Able to physically break out of Rad's immobilization, whose power is based off physical strength) | At least Class 100 (Broken out of Turbo Rad'd immobilization, who at that point of capable of lifting large stones), possibly higher (Launched Boxbot Prime into Cool Sun at high speeds) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | At least Small Star Class Durability: At least City Block level (Should be superior to K.O., Took attacks from Boxmore Jr.) | At least Small Star level Stamina: High | Virtually Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with energy attacks Intelligence: Average (Mentally matched regular K.O.) Weaknesses: Uncontrollable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rage Power:' A trait of T.K.O's in that the angrier he gets, the stronger and faster he becomes. He was shown to get strong enough to overpower Level 11 Heroes. Key: Normal | Glorb-infused Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Aura Users Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Transformations Category:Tier 4